A Little Change
by LilJoyfulOne
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha meets in highschool, but Inu yasha have no memory of ever knowing the girl...no deamonic powers whatsoever is involve...( R&R Pease? )
1. A Familiar Face

A Little Change Chapter 1: A Familiar Face  
  
Kagome walked out of her first class for the day and onto the hallway. She sighed at the new beginning of school. Her family had moved into the town only about a couple of weeks ago and there she is trying to fit into yet another school.  
  
"Hey Kagome wait!" a girl about Kagome age walked toward her, while packing up her stuff into her backpack.  
  
"Oh hi, Rin right?" She said in uncertainty.  
  
"Yup that's me. So you're the new girl everyone has been talking about?"  
  
"Oh, am I the talk of the school already?" she sighed.  
  
"Just for today. WE rarely get new students in this school," Rin grinned before continuing. "So how do you like the school so far?"  
  
"I can't say. It's only been the first day," Kagome smiled at the girl.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right. So what is your schedule like?" Rin asked. Kagome didn't say anything but she rumbled through her notebook and pulled out apiece of half cut paper. She handed the paper to Rin who scanned the list of classes that Kagome had to endure.  
  
"Wow, you have tough classes!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I know," Kagome said. She was trying to get use to the environment of the school. The atmosphere is different from any of the other schools she have been to. Even the students are more sociable, talking in multiple languages.  
  
Kagome looked around, taking in all of her surrounding. At one den of the hall she notice some students sitting in the hall way with their peers while others have their head buried in their lockers trying prepare for their next class.  
  
At another end, there isn't much different, except for one group of guys that really caught her eyes. One of them had a vaguely familiar face to Kagome. She opens her eyes wide as she remembered the person.  
  
:;There is no mistakes, that hair, that eyes...it has to be...finally someone I know..:: She said to herself.  
  
"Hey Inu Ya..."  
  
She didn't finish. Her mouth was covered by Rin's little hand.  
  
"Shh...what are you doing? Do you know who he is?" Rin's eyes opened in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah, Inu Yasha and I have been fri.."  
  
Rin cut her off again. This girl has a tendency to do so. Kagome got a little irritated.  
  
"Don't make yourself look like a fool."  
  
"What are you talking about? What are you afraid of? Inu Yasha? He's harmless," Kagome chuckled.  
  
"Well, not really afraid, but it just that people get really intimidated by them because with all the money that their parents donate into this school the two brothers practically owns this whole school. You see that guy standing next to him? That's Sesshoumaru," she pointed out with her eyes, and then she added, "That's his brother."  
  
Kagome eyes widen. She never knew that Inu Yasha had a brother.  
  
Kagome shrugged off the thought.  
  
"Then what's there to be afraid of?" Kagome shook her head at Rin, not understanding what Rin was talking about.  
  
::I'm sure Inu Yasha haven't changed that much:: She thought.  
  
"How do you know Inu Yasha anyway?" Rin whispers to Kagome.  
  
"Oh we were childhood friend, but I don't know if he remembers me," Kagome whispers back, finding the whole ordeal a little funny. "Even thought he cuts his hair short, I can still remember his face. It's one I can't forget," she smiles reminiscing on the old memories they shared together.  
  
"Oh.." Rin nodded in comprehension. She turns back to Kagome, only to find that the young girl had already started to walk towards the group of popular guys.  
  
"Damn, Kagome what are you doing," Rin whispered barely audible. 


	2. Rejected

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to mention that the character of "Inu Yasha" doesn't belong to me but to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi...well I blew it on her name...anyhow, if I own this story...man "HAWAII HERE I COME!"  
  
Chapter 2 Rejected  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha," Kagome looked up at the guy who had his hair dyed black.  
  
She ruffled his hair like she usually does when they were young. Everyone around them was appalled by this girl's reaction. Even a bunch of students stopped to stare, but after seeing Inu Yasha stare, they all split to different direction knowing that it was only trouble if they stayed any longer.  
  
"Sorry, who are you?" Inu Yasha questioned. At that instance Kagome's heart felt like it was pierce with a dagger. Then she always remember that Inu Yasha usually joke around.  
  
"Dork, you don't remember me?" Kagome said and playfully punch him on the shoulder.  
  
The two guys that were standing next to him opened their eyes wide at the sudden action that the girl did to Inu Yasha. They were not sure on what to think of this girl. It's not everyday that any girl was bold enough to step up to Inu Yasha, let alone even touch him in a habit he is not used to. At least that's what they thought.  
  
Inu Yasha took his posture once more.  
  
"Sorry, I don't really recall ever meeting you?" Inu Yasha said that with a cold heart.  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the side. She fidgets at the attention she was putting on.  
  
"Do you even now who you're talking to?" He said when all he got was silence.  
  
::WHAT?!?:: Kagome is confused. She didn't really know how to react because she wasn't preparing for this kind of treatment from Inu Yasha. He was always known to be soft towards her, with his action and words, but this time it is different. She knew that she had lost her long childhood friend.  
  
"Please don't waste my time with these childish cruses," he said....after all he was a short-tempered person.  
  
"0_o" Huh? Came Kagome's expression. Just then Rin came by her side.  
  
"C'mon Kagome, let's go. Sorry Inu Yasha, she is new here, she doesn't know better," Rin said trying to drag the confused girl out of the group of guys.  
  
"Just make sure this doesn't happen again," he said while brushing off the long last pain Kagome had made while striking him with her punch.  
  
Just then Kagome pulled up enough courage to look him straight in the eyes. She gave him the coldest look she could conjure up.  
  
"I guess I've mistaken you for someone else. The person I knew wasn't as cold hearted as you," Kagome said before turning around again and heading towards the other direction.  
  
Miroku who was standing by his side gave out a long "ohhhh" as Kagome said that. "Are you going to let her get away with that Inu?" He said while laughing at the incident. Of course it was only a playful question he had asked.  
  
Inu Yasha gave him a cold stare, which only Miroku shut his mouth.  
  
"I'll make sure she'll be sorry for saying that," Inu Yasha stared at the long gone girl that tested his temper. 


End file.
